I stand alone
by Seine
Summary: Chapter 7 up! Who really is Keromon? And what is with Miyako? And what is going on in Ken's head?And who is the figure? I just got grounded, I'm okay, I'm back to writing...Edited!
1. The begining

ELP: I'm back. I'm editing stuff. BLAH!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Taichi Yagami and his sister, Hikari Yagami, sat in the living room, staring at the TV. Nothing was on. 

  
" Why is there never anything on during the weekends?" Taichi whined. Hikari shook her head.

  
" I don't know. It always seems to do that. Hey, where's mom?" Taichi looked around from his spot at the couch.

  
" I thought she was cooking." Taichi paused for a moment to listen." Sound's like she's on the phone." There was the sound of Mrs.Yagami hanging up the phone. Mrs.Yagami walked into the room, and Hikari and Taichi looked up.

  
" Kids, I just called an old friend of mine, Marie Ichijouji, and we're heading over their for dinner. We haven't seen each other in years, and we have some knowledge on cooking to swap. Plus, she's got some other problems. So, I expect you to be on your best behavior, understand?" Taichi and Hikari dully nodded, already too shocked to talk. Mrs.Yagami walked away, and then looked back. 

  
" We're leaving in about an hour, so get ready. Now." Taichi and Hikari got off the couch, and dully walked to Taichi's room. 

Once inside, they both sat down on Taichi's bed.

  
" Oh man, this isn't going to be good. Ken just started to be good and help out, but I still don't trust him. I don't even know why. I wonder what it's going to be like....." Hikari muttered. Taichi stared.

  
" Don't worry, I bet Ken's getting the same boring talk from his folks, too." Taichi laughed along with Hikari for a while. 

_**With Ken **_

Ken sat in his room, in his computer chair, listening to music, still boiling with pure anger and pain. He left. It had been 18 days ago, but Ken was still angry. He left him. His own father deserted him. Ken had the headphones on, the music in his ears pounding his skull. He didn't want to disturb his mom with loud music, so he bought headphones. His mom walked into the room, and Ken stopped the music and took the headphones off.

  
" Ken, honey, an old friend is coming over. You might not remember her, but you might remember her son and her daughter. When she used to come over, you'd all play together. Her name is Mrs.Yagami, and Taichi and Hikari are coming over with her. So, you can listen to music now, but try and interact with them. Okay, sweetie?" Ken smiled and nodded.

  
" Okay, mama, I will." Ken answered. Mrs.Ichijouji smiled and walked out, shutting the door. Ken's smiled dropped. He didn't remember. He could never remember anything good. Ken sighed, and then realized one thing that made his eyes widen. Hikari. Hikari was a DD, and Taichi was her older brother. And according to some people, Taichi was overprotective. So, he'd have to be on his toes when they got there. Ken sighed and shoved the headphones back on, cranking the music so it pounded his head. It made him feel better when he could just listen with no other noises, and the music drowned all the noises out. Wormmon was at Daisuke's, having a slumber party with Veemon and Daisuke. Ken turned the song back to number one, and started listening with his eyes closed, leaning back in his chair with his hands behind his head.

He's drunk again, it's time to fight,  
She must have done something wrong tonight  
The living room becomes a boxing ring  
It's time to run when you see him clenching his hands  
She's just a woman...Never again 

I hear her scream from down the hall,  
Amazing she can even talk at all  
She cries to me, " Go back to bed"  
I'm terrified that she'll wind up dead in his hands  
She's just a woman...never again 

Been there before but not like this  
Seen it before but not like this  
Never before have I seen it this bad  
She's just a woman....Never again. 

Just tell the nurse you slipped and fell,  
It starts to sting as it starts to swell,  
She looks at you....She wants the truth,  
It's right out there in the waiting room with those hands,  
Lookin' just as sweet as he can....Never again 

Been there before but not like this  
Seen it before but not like this  
Never before have I seen it this bad  
She's just a woman....Never again. 

Father's a name you haven't earned yet  
You're just a child with a temper  
Haven't you heard don't hit a lady  
Kicking your ass would be a pleasure. 

He's drunk again, it's time to fight  
Same old shit, just on a different night.  
She grabs the gun, she's had enough  
Tonight she'll find out how !@#$%^& tough is this man  
Pulls the trigger fast as she can....Never again 

Been there before but not like this  
Seen it before but not like this  
Never before have I seen it this bad  
She's just a woman....Never again. 

The song ended, and Ken opened his eyes. He stared at the ceiling, watching it. Funny how all depressing and violent songs that he knew from this band, Nickelback, mostly related to him. Hmmm....... 

_**With Hikari and Taichi **_

Hikari and Taichi had stopped laughing, and had departed to their rooms. Hikari sat down on her bed, and started to pet Gatomon, who was sleeping. Gatomon popped and eye open, stretched and purred a bit. Hikari picked Gatomon up.

  
" What's up, Hikari? You look different. Is something wrong?" Gatomon asked. Hikari raised an eyebrow.

  
" Well.....I just found out that my mom is an old and good friend of Ken's mom, and that we're going over there for dinner. And she also said that Ken's mom is having other problems, and that WE used to know Ken when we were younger! I don't even remember....." Gatomon smiled. 

  
" Well, go ask your mom what's wrong with Ken's mom. I think she'd tell you. And as for Ken, I don't think he'll pull anything. I really think he's changed. So, after you know, come back and gimme some gossip!" Gatomon laughed, using slang to enhance the meaning. Hikari laughed and walked into the kitchen and over to her mother. Mrs.Yagami looked up from the newspaper.

  
"What's up?" She asked. Hikari sighed and sat down.

  
" You said that Mrs.Ichijouji and Ken had other problems other then cooking. What happened?" Mrs.Yagami set the newspaper down. Taichi walked into the room.

  
" Yeah, I kind of want to know what's going on, too." Mrs.Yagami sighed.

  
" Well, apparently, Marie and Robert, her husband, had a fight. A big, violent, painful fight. Around in the middle of it, their son, Ken, ran into the room and tried to stop it. That only made it worse, and Robert ended up hitting Ken really hard in the face. Then Robert ran out of the house, and he hasn't shown up in 18 days. Ken's not taking it well either. She says that he's always locked up in his room, in the dark, listening to music, or just sitting there. Poor guy must think it's his fault......" Hikari and Taichi froze. Ken's dad left? No wonder Ken never wanted to be with other DD. He was afraid they would leave him like everyone else.

  
" Oh, thanks mom. We just needed to know that...." Hikari and Taichi literally ran off to her room. 

Once in Hikari's room, Taichi and Hikari sat on the bed. Hikari shook Gatomon awake. Gatomon looked up at her.

  
" Any news?" She asked lazily. Hikari coughed a bit.

  
" Ken's dad left him and his mom after hitting Ken. Man, no wonder Ken's so dark.......Maybe that explains that black mark on his temple......" Hikari sighed. This wasn't going to be good........

  
" Taichi! Hikari! We're leaving now!" Mrs.Yagami called from the kitchen. The leapt up, got ready, and ran out the door. They jumped into the car, and sped off. Literally. Mrs.Yagami was one of those women who are crazy on the road, and push the gas petal a _little_ hard. 

  
_ Hikari's thoughts _

I can't believe it. Ken's dad leaving them? Poor Ken. After we go home, I'll call Takeru, Daisuke, Iori and Miyako, and tell them about it. They need to know. I wonder, is this truly the only reason that Ken doesn't want to join us, or is it something else? 

Taichi's thoughts 

Man, now I think I've seen it all. First, I think Ken's nothing but a jerk and an evil idiot, then, he's turned good with a loss, and then I find out that he just lost his father. And that he was hit trying to help. Man, I'm confused.

  
The Yagami's pulled into the apartment parking lot, got out of the car, and walked into the building. Mrs. Yagami rung then little buzzer for Ichijouji Residence. A small voice buzzed from the little intercom.

  
" Yes?" The voice asked. Mrs.Yagami smiled.

  
" Marie, it's me, Karen. We're coming up."

  
" Okay!" Mrs.Ichijouji's excited voice made Hikari's heart drop. So, she was desperate. This was going to be bad. Maybe. The door opened, and they walked through it, and made their way up some stairs, turned some corners, and then came to the Ichijouji door. Mrs.Yagami knocked on it, and the door swung open to reveal a mousy little woman, same height as Daisuke. Her short brown hair was all curled nice. Her smile was nice, but sad in a way. With a perfect set of white teeth, elf ears and upturned nose, Hikari knew now where Ken got his elf ears, white teeth and upturned nose. Her big brown eyes stared a little while.

  
" Hey, Karen, come on in. Ken's in his room.....again. I swear, that boy must think it's his only safe haven in there, honestly. Oh well..." Mrs.Yagami, Hikari and Taichi walked in, taking of their shoes. They hung up their jackets. Mrs.Ichijouji pointed down the hall. 

  
" Ken's in his room. You can't miss it. It's right at the end of the hall. He's got his headphones on. He might not be able to hear you, he always puts the volume really high for some reason. I don't know, but I hope he doesn't go deaf." Taichi and Hikari nodded, and walked down the hall to Ken's room. They walked through the door. Ken was sitting in a chair with his back to them, headphones on, eyes closed and completely unaware of them. Hikari walked over to him, and leaned close, putting her ear near the headphones. It was crystal clear to her, because it was so loud. Hikari gasped and motioned Taichi over. He put his ear close on the other side.

Father's hands are lined with dirt from long days in the field  
Mother's hands are serving meals in a café on Main Street  
With mouths to feed... just Tryin' to keep clothing on our backs  
And all I hear about... is how it's so bad 

It's too bad, it's stupid  
Too late, so wrong, so long  
It's too bad we had no time to rewind  
Let's walk, let's talk 

You left without saying goodbye, although I'm sure you tried  
You call the house from time to time to make sure we're alive  
But you weren't there right when I needed you the most  
And now I dream about it... and how it's so bad 

It's too bad, it's stupid  
Too late, so wrong, so long  
It's too bad we had no time to rewind  
Let's walk, let's talk 

It's so bad, it's too bad, it's stupid  
It's too late, so wrong, so long  
It's too bad we had no time to rewind  
Let's walk, let's talk 

Father's hands are lined with guilt from tearing us apart  
Guess it turned out in the end, just look at where we are  
We made it out...  
...we still got clothing on our backs  
And now I scream about it...  
...and how it's so bad, it's so bad, it's so bad 

It's too bad, it's stupid  
Too late, so wrong, so long  
It's too bad we had no time to rewind  
Let's walk, let's talk 

It's so bad, it's too bad, it's stupid  
It's too late, so wrong, so long  
It's too bad we had no time to rewind  
Let's walk, let's talk  
Long time, let's walk, let's talk

  
Hikari and Taichi leaned away. So, Ken really was in pain. Well, that's what they thought.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

ELP: Okay, first chapter done. I don't own anything, and I don't want anyone suing me. I have no money. R&R! Okay, Sammy, get out there and kick some ass! 

Sammy: R&R, or I'll tackle ya! 


	2. New discovery

**_ELP :Okay, I'm back with another chapter! I don't own anything.  
_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Hikari and Taichi stared at Ken. No wonder Ken had problems. Ken opened his eyes and looked around. He looked over his shoulder and spotted Hikari and Taichi. Ken got up, not taking his eyes off of them. He stopped the music, and took off his headphones. Ken was not wearing the usual Tamachi suit. He was wearing a black sleeveless, with old grey jeans that had a hole in them, right at the knee.

  
" Hi," Ken said simply. Hikari smiled a bit.

  
"Hi. Um, Ken, this is my brother, Taichi..." Ken gave her a small smile, but that was about it. He turned to Taichi.

  
" Hello. Do you guys want anything to drink? I have some stuff in my mini-fridge, if you want. Just, give me a couple seconds to shut down my PC." Hikari and Taichi nodded, and Ken turned his PC off. But not before ejecting the Nickelback CD out of the disc drive. Ken put the Silver Side Up disk in its case, and turned around. 

Hikari and Taichi were looking around. Ken turned on the big light. Bad Idea. When Taichi and Hikari turned around, they spotted the massive bruise on the side of Ken's head, right on the temple. It covered half of the side of his face, right down to his chin. They hadn't seen it before, because Ken had brushed his hair over it, so the DD didn't see. Hikari walked over to him, tilted his head, and examined the bruise. Ken stared a bit while she kept moving his head at different angles. Finally, she stopped and stepped back a bit. Ken stared a little more.

  
"Er, I think I can explain....."He tried, a little nervous under the careful watch of Taichi. Hikari puffed

.  
" Ken, you should put something on that bruise. It'll only get worse." Ken raised an eyebrow, and then dropped it because it hurt a bit. 

  
" Ken, I'm going to ask you what's going on here, and I hope you can answer honestly. So, what's going on here?" Taichi asked. Ken sighed. This was going to be long.

  
" Alright, let's see. First, my dad starts to get edgy around me, my mom, anyone. Then, my parents have a fight. Unfortunately, it also had something to do with punching, kicking, and slight screaming. So, I run out and try to stop it. I end up getting hit in the face by my dad really hard. I pass out, end up with a bruise, he runs out, and doesn't come back. That's the way it went, and it's probable going to stay that way. Is that good enough?" Ken explained, asking a question at the end. Taichi and Hikari stared. There was a knock at the door.

  
" Come in." Ken called out. Mrs.Ichijouji and Mrs.Yagami walked into the room.

  
" Okay, kids, change of plans. Me and Mrs.Yagami are going out for a while, so you're all free to go to the Digiworld for a while if you want. And Ken, if you guys are staying here, keep one ear out for your cell or the phone, Okay?" Mrs.Ichijouji explained. Ken nodded. 

  
" K, Mom, I won't put the headphones on if I'm here." Mrs.Ichijouji smiled, and walked out of the room with Mrs.Yagami. When the door outside closed shut and locked, Ken sighed and looked at the ground. Then, it got bad. His cell phone rang. Ken tore it out of his pocket and answered it.

  
" Hello, Ken Ichijouji speaking." There was a muffled voice on the other side of the line, and Hikari and Taichi watched Ken as his eyes widened.

  
" DAD!?!?! Dad, where the hell are you?" More muffled sounds, and static. The line was breaking up. Hikari frowned. This wasn't good. 

  
" Dad, wait, why not?" There was more static. Taichi went cold. This wasn't good at all.

  
" Dad, it's okay, I forgive you, but please, come home." The muffled voice and the static were a bad combo, and Mr.Ichijouji voice was breaking up. Ken went pale and cold as the line made hanging up noises.

  
"Dad?_ Dad?** Dad? DAD!? WAIT!!!!!!"**_The sheer look of pain and guilt on Ken's face broke Hikari and Taichi's heart. Ken closed the phone, and placed it back in his pocket. Ken ran a shaking hand through his hair. Ken pulled his D-3 out of his other pocket. He pointed it at his PC, after turning it on again. 

  
" Hey, so, want to go to the Digiworld? We can meet up with Daisuke and the rest." Hikari and Taichi nodded. They pointed their Digivices and D-3's to the screen.

  
" Digi-port open!" Hikari exclaimed, hiding her anger and sadness. They were sucked through the portal. Taichi and Hikari had shoved the Digimon, Agumon and Gatomon, in Hikari's backpack, just in case. 

They landed right beside Daisuke, Miyako, Iori and Takeru. Wormmon jumped into Ken's arms. Ken hugged Wormmon and put him on his shoulder. He was still wearing the sleeveless and the ripped jeans. Daisuke stared a bit, then smiled.

  
" Hey Hikari! Hi Ken! Yo, Taichi, wazzup?" Daisuke walked over to them.

  
" Don't worry Ken, Wormmon didn't eat to much sugar. And I can't believe you actually have something ripped! I've never seen you with rips in your cloths! Amazing. So-HOLY SMOKES!!!" Daisuke exclaimed as he spotted the massive bruise. Ken looked away, and the DD were flocking him with questions, like how he got it, did it hurt, why he got it, you know, those kinds of questions. All except for Miyako. Ken stared over the heads of the DD, their questions not reaching him. 

Miyako was asleep standing. But that wasn't it. Ken, for the first time, finally noticed the huge bruise under her ear. He was probable the only one able to see it. Miyako looked run down, even while sleeping, albeit standing up. Ken pushed through the DD, and walked over to Miyako, just as she fell sideways. He caught her in his arms, and laid her down on the ground, still sleeping. Miyako lazily rolled onto her side, and started to snore a bit. Ken smiled a bit, then got back up. Hawkmon hovered above him, still not convinced with the former emperor's changing. Hawkmon landed beside her, and sighed deeply. Ken stared at the bruise. Big, and the color of his hair was it's traits. 

  
" Hawkmon." Ken said briskly. Hawkmon looked up.

  
" What?" Hawkmon snapped back. Ken kept his eyes on the bruise.

  
"She's been hit, am I correct?" Ken lowered his voice, so the other DD wouldn't hear. Ken's question sounded like a statement. All the other DD were talking to Taichi and Hikari, asking for explanations and all. Hawkmon gasped. _How does he know?_

  
" How did you know?" Hawkmon asked, very surprised to say the least. Ken pulled back his chin length black blue hair, and Hawkmon's eyes went to dish plates. The Bruise. The massive, black, blue and purple bruise covering half of the side of Ken's head gleamed at Hawkmon. It looked more terrible the Miyako's was. 

" Is she afraid to go home?" Ken asked, this time with more anger and fear. Hawkmon nodded. Ken sighed.

  
" When she wakes up, and you two are alone, tell her to meet me and Wormmon at the Park. You should come. She needs you, so don't abandon her for the world." Ken looked down at Hawkmon, towering over the hawk because he was standing. Ken bent down and picked up Miyako in his arms, kind of like a child. She snuggled in a bit nonchalantly, and without knowing it. Ken walked over to the group, who fell silent as he neared earshot. He walked straight in front of them.

  
" Miyako fell asleep standing. She's pretty run down. Hawkmon, how many hours has she been putting in at that shop?" Ken spoke calmly, but was exploding with anger inside. Hawkmon thought for a moment.

  
" She starts right after school and Digiworld trips, and doesn't go home until the shop closes. She locks up, and then she climbs up the fire escape and crawls into her room. I have a feeling that she's in danger, but I don't know from whom the danger will come from.." Hikari stared for a moment.

  
" Okay, I've got one question, and Iori cover your ears." Iori grumbled a bit and cover his ears, but still could hear Daisuke. Daisuke turned to everyone else, a bit puffed up.

  
" Okay, what the f*ck is going on here?!!?!?!?!" Daisuke exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. Ken raised an eyebrow, while Hikari slapped her hands over Iori's ears,_ really_ tight. Now, the kid couldn't hear anything.

  
" Please don't use bad words Daisuke. It's not right around younger children, you know. You're setting a bad example." She lifted her hands off of Iori's ears, and started to speak.

  
" If you heard what Daisuke said, I don't ever want to hear you say it, alright Iori?" Iori nodded, and Hikari smiled. She looked back up. 

  
" What do you mean, Daisuke?" She asked. Daisuke sighed.

  
" Well, first, you, Taichi and Ken show up from the same port. Then, Miyako falls asleep standing. And before that, I see this massive bruise on Ken's face. I'd just like to get some things sorted out, that's all." Ken nodded slowly, not sure of himself. But then, it got worse then anyone could have thought. Ken's cell range, and Ken stared.

  
" Wormmon, can cell phones ring in the Digiworld?" He asked. Wormmon nodded.

  
" Our world is digital, so cell phones and anything like that can ring between the worlds. So, answer it." Ken nodded, and laid Miyako down in front of them. Taichi picked Miyako up, and Ken answered his cell.

  
" Hello, Ken Ichijouji speaking." The same muffled voice came from the end of the line, but it was more frantic and loud, and the others could hear it.

  
" Ken, Help! Don't come for me, run! Don't come back! Don't go anywhere that the witch tells you! Please, RUN! AAAAAHHHH!!!!" Mr.Ichijouji yelled and screamed on the other end.

  
"DAD!!! Dad, what do you mean? Dad!?!?!Run from what!??!?! What am I supposed to run from?!?!Dad?!?! DAD!?!?" Ken yelled in the receiver. Miyako groaned a bit, and woke up. Everyone stared at Ken, especially Iori. Ken listened as the line switched, and his father screamed in the background, Don't listen. Ken's eyes went wide.

  
" If you ever, want to see your father alive again, come to the old run down gas station in the Digiworld. And if you do not come alone, I will kill him. Good day." The line hung up, and Ken closed the cell. He looked at the ground, his hair falling around his face, his eyes shaded and unreadable. Miyako stood up, and walked over to Ken. The Dark circles under her eyes gleamed in the light. She put a hand on his chin, and tilted his head up to face her. Ken's eyes had created stress circles under his eyes, making him look more run down then she was. Miyako stared eye to eye with Ken, not even bothering to remove her hand from his chin. Ken's eyes flickered off to where the run down gas station would be. Miyako suddenly spoke. 

  
" Ken, I'm not going to stop you from going to the station. I can promise you that. But, be prepared to lose control. So, I'll say this: Get some sort of weapon, and do kick some royal, stuffed to the rim ass. And that's an order. And if you don't, I'll throw you in a river, tired or not. Okay?" She perked up from her serious, dark tone at the end, and smiled. Ken nodded, and laughed a bit. This was going to be hell. 

_Have I gone all too far?  
Have I been here before?  
If I have let me know  
How it goes  
Take his place  
And I will  
See his face  
No reason  
Let it slide  
And I will  
Watch him die...  
To run through fields  
To find, and I will  
Hold, then lead, then lie  
And I will... no I won't _

_Is it now really time?  
Can I just give mind, if  
I can simply trade  
Deal Made _

_Take his place  
And I will  
See his face  
No reason  
Let it slide  
And I will  
Watch him die...  
To run through fields  
To find, and I will  
Hold, then lead, then lie  
And I will... no I won't _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

ELP: If you're wondering, all the lyrics are from Nickelback. Please, If anyone on earth could, could someone please send be the lyrics of Saliva's new song, Always? Please?  
Sammy: R&R! 


	3. Keromon

**_ELP :Okay, I'm back with another chapter! I don't own anything. And this is probable going to turn out Kenyako.  
_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Ken looked over to the way the gas station would be. He sighed. This was not good. Iori walked over to Ken, and stopped in front of him. Ken stared a bit.

  
" Yes, Iori?" He asked, trying not to be angry. Iori pulled out a Kendo stick from behind his back, and handed it to Ken. Ken took it warily. Iori smiled.

  
" Go get your dad back. And, I want to see some imprints on that Kendo stick. Whack em' good!" Iori fake punched the air, and Ken smiled. Ken looked over the gas station. Taichi trotted up to Ken, and put a hand on his shoulder.

  
" Ken, I'll give you the only advice I can: Lose control. Go wild. Turn into the Kaiser, for all I care, just get him back. And, stay strong. Don't give up. Win. That's all I know. So, go get your dad back." Ken nodded, and aimed for a dash. With almost no sound, Ken ran faster then he did at Daisuke and his soccer game, dashing and kicking up dust. Taichi and Hikari watched him disappear into the horizon. Miyako walked up beside Hikari. Hikari looked up at Miyako. Miyako looked as though the world had come crashing down. 

  
" He'll make it out alive. He's got a lot of strengths and guardians, and he doesn't even know it. Believe me, he'll come back with his dad, running and dashing like the wind, with a broken Kendo stick in his hand." Iori laughed along with Hikari, and stared out at the horizon. Takeru walked over with Daisuke, and eyed the bruise under Miyako's ear. He kept his mouth shut, not wanting to bug her. _She probable just fell. _Takeru thought. Daisuke started pacing around, until Taichi grabbed him by the shoulders and stopped him. 

  
" Daisuke, he'll be fine, don't worry, Ken's going to make it. So, stop making me dizzy, I feel like I'm going to hurl. Hey, just in case, where's Sora's hat? Just in case." Miyako raised an eyebrow. It was true, Taichi had hurled in Sora's hat before. She had been fuming for weeks. Hikari laughed, and stared back out into the distance. 

_**With Ken **_

Ken ran up to the gas station, and held the Kendo stick tight, skidding to a halt in front of it. He walked over to the door, and kicked it open. He looked around the dark room. It was only light by the sunlight coming in from the windows and cracks in the walls and roof. At the end of the room, he could see a large one eyed man with a long, gleaming Nodachi sword. His face was hidden by a silver mask, and he was wearing a blue trench coat, the collar flaring up over the mask's mouth. He was wrapped in bandages. 

Behind him, was a lady in red. Her long leggings and mini skirt were red. Her shirt was very tight, and the collar showed nothing but cleavage and her chest, to a certain point. That was red, too. There were no sleeves. Her long, red hair was let loose, and her ears pointed out of the strands of hair. Her high gloves were red, like everything else, and she had a sword by her side. Her face looked a lot like Miyako's, only it was a lot sharper looking, angry even. Her boots raised to about her knee, and she was leaning in a chair. Ken's father was on the floor, beneath her feet, in the same clothes he was wearing the day of the fight. The Lady laughed.

  
" I didn't think you'd come, little Kaiser. Well, I have a proposal: He goes to your friends, and you stay her with me and Scattermon, or I kill him and you. By the way, my name is Keromon." Ken snarled slightly.

  
" What's the catch?" He asked bitterly. Keromon laughed. 

  
" You must become the Kaiser. So, what'll it be?" She grabbed Mr.Ichijouji by the back of his shirt, and pulled him to his feet. Ken sighed slowly.

  
" Fine. I'll join you. Let him go. Now." Keromon laughed and threw Mr.Ichijouji at Ken. Ken caught him, and helped him back onto his feet, and pushed him to the door. Ken whispered into Mr.Ichijouji's ear.

  
" Run, and find the others. Tell them that the real Ken is dead, and that Kaiser is back. Tell them to be ready. GO!" Ken shouted aloud, and shoved his father hard to the door. Mr.Ichijouji ran as fast as Ken, surprisingly, and ran the right way, to the Digidestined. Ken turned around, and watched as Keromon slowly advanced on him. She stood in front of him, and Scattermon blocked of the exit. Keromon shoved Ken hard into the wall, and got close, her nose touching his. She ran a red gloved finger down the back of his neck, and stopped around the middle of his neck. Ken felt icy shivers crawl down his neck. his grip on the Kendo stick was tight, but something was loosening his grip, and he was getting sleepy.

  
" Now, it's time to scream, and morph." A sharp sensation ran down Ken's neck, and before he knew it, he was screaming in pain. Keromon laughed while Ken screamed. Fire flew around her in the form of a dragon. It curled around her and Ken, and he screamed further and louder. Scattermon laughed along with Keromon. Ken's scream could be heard for miles, which was in the range of the Digidestined. 

Miyako heard Ken's scream, and gasped.

  
" That's Ken! He's in pain!" She yelled. Taichi frowned.

  
" We don't know if Ken's dad is okay. We have to wait until Ken comes back. THERE'S KEN'S DAD!!" Taichi yelled. Mr.Ichijouji collapsed in front of Taichi. Taichi bent down. Mr.Ichijouji looked up, tears streaming down his face.

  
" They're going to hurt him! They're going to turn him somehow! He's in pain!!" Mr.Ichijouji cried. Taichi sighed.

  
" Ken'll be fine. He's got a strong heart. We'll make sure of that, don't you worry. Taichi tried to calm the older man down. It worked, and Mr.Ichijouji sunk down into a crouch, and cried a bit. A fire bolt flew across the sky, and crashed right in front of them all. Keromon stood up. Scattermon threw Ken onto the ground. Ken looked fine, but obviously was not. He was dressed as the Kaiser, except all in red. Dark, blood red. Ken stood up like a zombie, and faced the Digidestined, eyes flashing. Keromon stepped forward. 

  
" Hello, all you pathetic fools. My name is Keromon, he's Scattermon, and this is Kaiser. But, he's not just the Kaiser. He's _mine_. And you all can't do anything about it. He doesn't know anything now. I've got total control over him. And there's nothing you can do about it." Keromon snarled. Miyako growled in her throat. Ken stared blankly at them. Keromon stared at Ken. 

  
" Kaiser. Go kill them. Now." Kaiser snarled and walked forward, Kendo stick in hand. Iori blinked. She was right. Ken didn't know what he was doing. Ken raised the Kendo stick to waist level, and walked a little faster, stopping about 4 meters in front of them. Miyako let a tear flow down her face. 

  
" Ken, wait, you don't want to hurt us! Keromon is controlling you! Please, listen!" Taichi cried out. Ken turned to Taichi, and a flash of confusion glittered on Ken's face, and then was washed away as he turned back to face forward.

  
" Please, Ken, don't you remember? We're your friends! Please, remember! You're not the Kaiser! You're Ken!" Hikari cried, hands shaking. Ken's left foot moved a step back, but then returned flat again. Takeru took a small step forward.

  
" Listen Ken. We forgive you. It wasn't your fault for becoming the Kaiser before. And it's not your fault now either. So, please, don't hurt the friends who care." Keromon growled as Ken was taken back. His eyes widened, but then narrowed again, the blank look returning.

  
" Kaiser, they are just trying to trick you! I am your master, and you shall kill them!" Keromon screamed angrily. Ken took a small step forward. Daisuke walked forward a bit. 

  
"Ken, don't you remember us? We were all doing good, including you, on tearing apart control spires, remember? We're almost half way done. Don't make is do it alone. You are a strong part of this team." Ken stopped dead in his tracks, and looked down. 

  
"I......can't.....remember you......" Ken moaned, pain apparent. Iori almost cried.

  
" Please Ken, you have to. We all care about you, whether you like it or not. Keromon is just trying to turn you against us!" He cried out. Ken shook his head, and walked forward. He looked blank, but Keromon was smiling. And that wasn't good.

  
" Ken, listen to me. I know you're in pain. She's hurt you. Please, remember. Earlier today, I fell asleep standing, and then you caught me." Miyako spoke clearly as she walked to Ken. He had stopped, and memories of catching Miyako flashed through his mind. 

  
" You laid me down on the ground, and you started to talk to Hawkmon. Well, you were right, I was hit. You were right about everything! Please, don't let go, Ken. Because you've got to much to lose, and not enough to win. So don't feel sorry, please, just remember." Ken took off the glasses, ignoring the angry cries to kill Miyako from Keromon. He threw them on the ground, and unlatched the cape, throwing it to the side. He removed his gloves, and threw them aside as well. He chucked the whip away, and stared back at Miyako.

  
" I'm not sorry......If I hurt Keromon. I am if I ever hurt you our anyone. Goodbye if I die." Ken whirled around, the jumpsuit and anything else disappearing and turning back into his clothes. Ken dashed forward, leapt in the air, and hit Keromon square in the face with the Kendo stick, sending her hurling to the ground. Ken threw a strike to the side, and connected with Scattermon's face, sending him falling onto Keromon. 

He kept brutalizing Keromon and Scattermon with the Kendo stick, using all his strength in each hit. He kept hitting them until he couldn't lift his arms, and then some. He stepped back and observed his target, fallen and beaten down. The Kendo stick was still alive, but pretty trashed. A huge fire column flew up under Ken, and sent him hurtling in the air, back down to the Digidestined, smoking. He hit the ground, and groaned. He slowly got up, and watched as Keromon and Scattermon disappeared.

  
" I'LL BE BACK!!!!!" Keromon screamed as she vanished. Ken stood there, burnt and bruised, with a busted up Kendo stick in his hand. He turned to Iori, and handed him the Kendo stick.

  
" Sorry if it's busted, I kinda went nuts..." Ken rubbed the back of his head shyly. Iori raised his thin eyebrow, and nodded. Ken turned to Miyako. 

  
" So.....How about after you work?" Ken asked sheepishly. Miyako laughed. 

  
" But that happens to be at....say......10:30?" She answered, laughing a bit. Ken thought for a moment. 

  
" I could always sneak out. Mom goes to bed before that." They laughed. Ken turned to his dad, and helped him up. Mr.Ichijouji hugged Ken tight. 

  
" I'm sorry son, I didn't mean to hurt you....." Ken sighed and hugged his dad back.

  
" It's alright, I know you didn't really-" Mr.Ichijouji cut Ken off. 

  
" No, I mean about everything. I'm sorry I kept pushing you to be like Osamu. It made a bad effect on you, and I'm sorry." Ken stood in his fathers arms, stunned. Ken's mind flashed through his memories, and over and over again, the words of encouragement flashed through along with the hit. Ken sighed. 

  
" It's okay dad, I forgive you." _But it's not!_ Ken screamed in his mind._ I lost to much of my own life for Osamu's....What am I thinking? I can't be jealous. I won't be! Then again, I guess I do stand alone...._ Ken broke the hug with his dad, and smiled a little, trying to kill his pain. They all went their separate ways.

  
Mrs.Ichijouji was ecstatic when she saw her husband. They made up, and everything was okay. Ken had bolted out the door, and had practically ran to Miyako's store. He found her almost asleep at the counter. As soon as the little door bells rang, she popped awake. 

  
" Welcome to the Inoue Family Store, what would you-Hi Ken!" She chimed. Ken smiled and walked to the counter.

  
" Miyako, when is your regular shift over?" Ken asked. Miyako thought for a moment.

  
" Now. Yoki should be here in about a minute to ask me if I want to switch. Why?" She asked suspiciously. Ken sighed.

  
" Miyako, you have to go home. According to Hawkmon, you barely ever go home. If you can't go home because you're scared, then come to my house and phone." Miyako sighed. She rested her elbows on the counter.

  
" Alright, fine, but don't start pestering me. There's Yoki." A tall girl walked into the room. Her hair was long and brown, and her eyes were caramel, like Miyako's. She walked to the counter.

  
" Miyako, do you want me to take over?" Yoki asked, very suspicious and curious about Ken. Ken stood silent. 

  
" Yes, yes yes yes yes yes!!! Take over!! I never want to see Mrs. Iamawartwearingwitch ever again!!! My cheeks are raw from pinching!!" Miyako exclaimed, throwing off the apron and leaping over the counter. She landed and Yoki stopped her.

  
" Who's he?" She asked, pointing to Ken. Ken turned slowly, facing Yoki and Miyako. Miyako laughed at her sister. 

  
" Don't be so up tight! He's my friend, Ken. Ken, this is Yoki, my older sister." Ken smiled and shook Yoki's hand. Yoki smiled back. 

  
" Watch out Ken, Miyako bites. She bit Mitsue when she was 10, and Mitsue had to have a rabies shot." Miyako growled and bared her white teeth, and Yoki backed off a little, leaning away. Ken raised and eyebrow, and Miyako stopped growling at Yoki, and smiled. 

  
" Um, it was nice to meet you." Ken said kindly, trying to stifle his laughter. Miyako smiled and grabbed her jacket. 

  
" Yoki, I'll be staying over at Ken's for a while, so I'll be back tomorrow. Remember, summer break?" Yoki raised an eyebrow, and turned to Ken. Miyako walked out the door.

  
" Don't try nothin', boy. Break her little heart, and I'll break your little neck. Capeash?" She growled. Ken gulped and nodded. He walked out the door, and walked up beside Miyako. But they had no idea, how much the world twisted in the night.....

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
ELP: Okay, notes. Keromon sounds like the beginning of Kerosene, with mon ended on it. Kerosene is very flammable, so that suits a fiery evil witch. R&R! 


	4. Split

**_ELP :Okay, I'm back with another chapter! I don't own anything. And this is going to turn out Kenyako.  
_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Taichi and Hikari walked into their home with their mom, and kicked off their shoes, walking into the living room. Taichi and Hikari slumped down on the couch. 

  
" Well, looks like we've got a new enemy. And she's after Ken. Hey, Taichi, did you see that bruise under Miyako's ear?" Hikari asked, not very happy at all. Taichi thought for a moment. 

  
" No, I didn't. Well, it's a little late, so you can call in the morning. I'm crashing. Night." Taichi yawned, got up, and stalked into his room. Hikari got up, washed for bed, and fell asleep in her bed, trying to figure out the bruise. 

_**With Ken and Miyako **_

Ken and Miyako walked to the park silently. When they finally reached the park, it had to be at least 10:00 pm. It was dark. Ken sat under a tree, and Miyako broke down in his arms, just shaking. Ken was a little shocked, and tried to help. He rubbed her back, until she finally calmed down enough to speak.

  
" They're growing bad stuff around the block, everyone in the block..... They said they'll kill if I told anyone. Please, help me....." She shook again, no tears coming out. Ken's eyes widened. No wonder. 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_

They usually come around about 10 o'clock  
You can hear them  
You can tell them by the way they knock  
Somebody said the other one had a badge  
Who told ya, Who told ya  
How bout if I stay and you run away  
Well come on back and try to get some today  
Well somebody's gonna do it again  
Gonna make me turn against all of my friends  
So you better have something damn worthy to say 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They're growin dope everywhere around the block  
You can smell it  
You can tell by the way they talk  
Somebody stole five for gasoline  
Who told ya, Who told ya 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
How bout if I stay and you run away  
Well come on back and try to get some today  
Well somebody's gonna do it again  
Gonna make me turn against all of my friends  
So you better have something damn worthy to say 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I'll never do it again (No I wont)  
Lets settle it (We don't)  
I can't afford my life cause I'm spending it  
Since you got just what you wanted 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
We never do anything anymore  
One on the telephone, one on the door  
Somebody said revenge was served sweeter cold  
I told ya, I told ya  
They're growing dope everywhere around the block  
You can smell it you can tell it by the way they talk  
Somebody stole five for gasoline  
Who told ya, Who told ya 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
How bout if I stay and you run away  
Well come on back and try to get some today  
Well somebody's gonna do it again  
Gonna make me turn against all of my friends  
So you better have something damn worthy to say 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I'll never do it again (No I wont)  
Let's settle it (We don't)  
I can't afford my life cause I'm spending it  
Since you got just what you wanted 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I'll never do it again (No I won't)  
Praise myself (I don't)  
I can't afford my life cause I'm spending it  
Since you got just what you wanted  
What you wanted 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Ken stared at Miyako, and hugged her tighter. Miyako continued to shake, broken inside. Ken and Miyako rose to their feet, Miyako still buried in his arms. Ken hugged Miyako, and after a while, she finally calmed down. Miyako looked up at Ken with red eyes, but not from tears, just shaking, but no tears for some reason.. Ken looked back down, and put his hand on the side of her cheek.

  
" Don't worry, it'll all be okay. You can stay at my house, alright? You won't get hurt. No one will. Let's go, it's pretty dark." Ken whispered, comforting the lavender haired girl. Miyako sighed and nodded, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. They walked off slowly, and in silence. They walked past a dark alley, and Ken could have sworn he saw something. He shook his head, and they kept walking, unaware of something lurking behind them. 

When they made it to the driveway of the apartment, Ken sighed and they walked a little slower, thinking they were safe. Not. A huge flame shot by them silently. So silently, that when it missed it's target, Ken and Miyako didn't notice it. It disintegrated into the air, while Ken and Miyako kept walking. Ken and Miyako entered the doors, and buzzed the little ringer thing, with the button. Mrs.Ichijouji's voice came out happy on the other end.

  
" Yes?" She asked. Ken smiled to himself. 

  
" Hey, mama, it's me. I brought a good friend to stay for the night. She's in a little bit of trouble." Ken spoke clearly, and Miyako's grip on his hand tightened. The door opened, and they walked up the stairs to Ken's little home. They entered the apartment, all signs of Miyako sadness gone. They took off their shoes, and walked into the living room. Mrs.Ichijouji and Mr.Ichijouji were watching some TV. Mrs. and Mr. Ichijouji got up, and walked over to them. 

  
" Hey kid. Oh, bringing the ladies home already?" Mr.Ichijouji chuckled. Ken went red, along with Miyako. Mrs.Ichijouji laughed and shook Miyako's hand. 

  
" Hello. You can call me Marie, and that's Robert. And you're name is?" Marie chimed. Miyako smiled.

  
" I'm Miyako Inoue. Thanks for letting me come in." Miyako tried to act the nicest she could. Ken smiled. His parents had already excepted her. Ken smiled and silently ushered Miyako to his room. They walked away, and Marie and Robert sat back down on the couch, and continued to watch Just for Laughs Gags. Ken and Miyako closed the door to his room, and sat down on his bed. 

  
"You're parents seem nice, Ken. I like them.....I'm tired though. I guess I can go, if you want..." Ken cut Miyako off briskly.

  
" You can stay here, Miyako. Now, go to sleep. I can pull up a sleeping bag for myself. Uh, Miyako? "Ken sweat dropped when Miyako fell asleep on him. She snored happily on his knees, arms curled around his waist. Ken smiled to himself, and listened to his parents laugh happily at the TV program. Ken sighed, and put a wary hand on Miyako's shoulder, and let it stay there. Miyako snuggled a little closer, and Hawkmon crawled out of her backpack. He looked around, and spotted Miyako in Ken's lap, snoring happily. He raised an eyebrow. 

  
" Um, I suppose we are at your house?" Hawkmon asked. Ken nodded. Hawkmon looked over to the sleeping Wormmon, curled up in the covers. Miyako shifted a little, and her grip tightened a bit. Ken raised an eyebrow, but then dropped it again in pain. He lifted his hand from Miyako's shoulder to his face, and lightly touched the bruise. He cringed and his hand retracting away from his face. He put his hand back on her shoulder, and sighed. Miyako shifted again in her sleep, rolling over so the back of her head was in his lap, and her back was on the covers. Ken lifted her head up slowly, sliding out from under her, and gently placed her back down onto the covers and mattress. 

He grabbed extra covers, and covered Miyako up with them, gently removing her glasses. Ken put them on the computer table, and backed away. Hawkmon stared at Ken for a brief moment, taking in the fact that Ken had not harmed Miyako, but simply helped her. Ken sighed solemnly. He was being ripped apart from the inside, because of what Keromon did to him. She had awakened the spore, and had torn it out of him. Unfortunately, it had come back, but he managed to bury it again. He sighed again, and stared at Miyako. She seemed so.....what was the word....... pure. Untainted. Not worthless. Ken sighed again, and looked away, walking to his balcony. He walked out into the fresh air, and stared over the city, lifeless at night. Hawkmon flew out, and joined Ken in silence. Ken looked over to Hawkmon. 

  
" I'm sorry if you think I am trying to hurt her. I'm really not, and I apologize for all I have done. I do not expect any forgiveness, though, for I do not deserve it." Ken stated in monotone, looking over the horizon once again. Hawkmon sighed. 

  
" No, I believe you do deserve forgiveness, and a second chance. That's happiest Miyako has ever slept for months. I just hope that the world can except you. We need more kind people like you, Ken. Because we are all losing, and everyone knows it. Miyako is so hurt all the time. And sometimes she hurts herself. She cuts her wrists sometimes. I'm afraid, Ken, I'm really afraid. I don't know what to do. Please, help Miyako, it's all I ask of you." Ken's eyes widened, and he looked Hawkmon in the eye, fearfully. 

  
" Of course I'll help Miyako! But, I don't understand why she would hurt herself unless........!!!!!!!!!!! Hawkmon, did her parents or sibling hurt her any other way that you know of?" Ken gasped, trying to slow his breathing. Hawkmon nodded gravely. 

  
" Yes, I think they did. Her brother, what's his name, Momoe, hurt her some way. He was drunk, and she had screamed. I was in the closet, so I didn't know what was going on.....They were the only ones in the house." Ken choked on his breath, and looked out over the horizon, and then back at Hawkmon. 

  
" Hawkmon, I want you to promise me, that you won't tell Miyako that I know about this. I want her to come forth on her own terms, okay? And don't tell another soul about this, alright?" Ken whispered fiercely. Hawkmon nodded, and they walked back into Ken's room, only to find Keromon leaning over Miyako, a look of pain on her face. 

It wasn't Keromon though. It was a beautiful girl, who looked like Miyako. Her face was like Miyako's, minus the glasses. She was wearing what Keromon would, only she had a bow instead of a sword, and the shirt didn't show as much. She was mostly in a brilliant light blue teal color, mixed with greens and reds. Her long, lavender mauve hair was let loose, flowing weightlessly behind her head. She turned her caramel gaze to Ken, and floated over to him, staring him in the eye. 

  
"_ Please, help her. She needs to live. Beware the others, for they shall bring her down. Please, help her........_" Whispered the figure, slowly disappearing and floating back to Miyako. Ken followed, not sure of the ghostly figure. The figure slid into Miyako, disappearing.   
" _Help her...._" Came the melodic and whispering voice of the figure. Ken stared at Miyako, and then made the connection. 

Miyako had been split. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

ELP: R&R! 


	5. Freezing Cold and Afraid

**_ELP :Okay, I'm back with another chapter! I don't own anything. And this is going to turn out Kenyako.  
_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Ken blinked a few times. Hawkmon landed on the dresser, stunned. Ken dashed over to Miyako's side, and stared down at her. She was fine. Ken smiled, and then sighed, kneeling beside the bed on the ground. Hawkmon flew over, and landed beside Ken and Miyako. Ken's eyes flickered to Hawkmon for a split second, then returned to Miyako. He stood up, Hawkmon's eyes never leaving him. 

  
" I'm sorry, I-I don't know what to do. I can't figure it out....." Ken murmured, angry at himself. A knock on his door startled Ken, and his head snapped up.

  
" Ken, honey, can I come in?" Marie asked. Ken smiled. 

" Okay." Marie walked into the room, expecting to see them kissing or something. Not. Marie spotted the sleeping Miyako, and smiled. 

  
" So, why is she in trouble?" Marie asked. Ken looked over to Miyako.

  
" I don't really know. She says that a bunch of people are growing something bad all around the block, and that they'd kill her if she told anyone. It's bad. She doesn't go home because of it. So, I let her come here. She needs the rest. She's pretty wiped out." Ken sighed and turned to Marie. 

  
" Oh. Well, okay dear. I like her, and I'll be happy to let her stay as long as she needs to. So, when she wakes up in the morning, or afternoon, or....well, whenever she wakes up, you can tell her she's always welcome here." Marie insured, putting a hand on Ken's shoulder. Ken smiled and hugged Marie. 

" Thanks, ma, this means a lot to me. Do you think tomorrow, we could get a bed set up in here? We took the bunk down, so maybe we can cut a frame, some legs and use the mattress for her. What do you think?" Ken asked, pulling away from the hug. Suddenly, Robert appeared in the doorway, smiling. 

  
" Well, I think it's a great idea. I'm off tomorrow, so maybe that Wormmon fellow can help me with the tools, and I'll make a frame. I've already got some legs for it. So, Marie?" Marie smiled brightly.

  
" Okay, why not? It sounds good. But for now, I suppose we could roll you up a sleeping bag. Robert, could you?" Marie asked, looking over to her loving husband. Robert smiled and walked off, and then returned with a sleeping bag, and a single pillow. Ken set the sleeping bag up with the pillow, changed in the bathroom, and wiggled into his sleeping bag, really , really tired. In fact, as soon as his head hit the pillow, he was out like a light. Hawkmon dedigivolved to Poromon, and slept on Miyako's pillow. Wormmon went on Ken's chest, and fell asleep on the constantly moving torso of Ken. 

_ " Miyako.......Miyako....." Whispered a kind voice. Miyako tried to pin point where the voice was coming from. She was in darkness, surrounded by it. But, she could see herself. The voice came closer. The spirit that had hovered over Miyako before appeared in front of her._

_  
" Who are you?" Miyako asked, but nothing came out of her mouth, no sound. _

_  
" Miyako...... Keromon ....... Beware...... Growing weak...... Be wary of the others........ Trust the Violet Rose ....... " The spirit cried out, tears streaming down her pale face. Miyako reached out to help her, but the spirit drifted away from sight. _

_  
" WAIT! Who are you?" Miyako called out, sound actually ringing out of her mouth. The spirit disappeared, and Miyako stopped running. _

" Well, well, hello there, young splitling." Keromon's voice boomed out of nowhere. She appeared in front of Miyako, smiling like the witch she was. Miyako backed up a bit. 

  
" S-Stay away...." Miyako tried, a little frightened. Keromon smiled. 

  
" Do not be frightened, young splitling, for I cannot hurt you in your own mind and dream. But I will give you a message. My name is not Keromon, it's Keroline. And you belong to me....." 

Miyako awoke suddenly, springing up. The sun shined. It must have been noon. Miyako yawned. She actually felt refreshed. She then heard a weak groan from the ground. She looked over the side of the bed, and spotted Ken, in blue boxers, waking up slowly. He looked around, and sat up, putting a hand on the side of his face. Bad Idea. Ken's hand sprung back, and he was painfully brought into reality with the stinging of a bruise. Ken cringed and put his hand down, fighting off pain. Miyako smiled. 

" Hey, you're awake , too." She whispered, trying not to surprise him. Ken looked over to her, and smiled, despite the pain. 

  
" Yeah, just woke up. Still a little sore... Anyway, my mom wanted me to tell you that you're welcome here as long as you want. Let's get up, I'm kind of hungry...." Ken trailed off, his stomach gurgling loudly. Miyako's stomach mimicked, and she sweat dropped. 

  
" Uh, yeah, good idea." Miyako got out of the bed, and stretched, listening to her limbs and bones crack loudly. Ken got up as well, yawning and stretching, his back and neck cracking. Miyako raised an eyebrow. 

" Ken, I think you should put some pants on before you join me out there. I don't think it's..... appropriate? Oh, for crying out loud, just get some pants on!" Miyako laughed out, walking out of the room. Ken flushed red and pulled on some old plaid pants, and then walked out of the room, color back to normal. Miyako looked around. Ken spotted a note on the counter. 

  
_ Gone to get screws, Mom is at work,  
Dad._

Ken smiled. It was nice to know that his family still cared. He looked back over to Miyako, who was sitting down in the living room, looking out the window. Ken sat down beside her, and spotted the bruise again. Without thinking, he lifted her lavender hair off of her shoulder and neck. He gently pushed it aside onto her other shoulder, and looked at the bruise. Miyako gasped inwardly, not sure of what to think about Ken touching her neck. Ken tilted her head up, and looked at the bruise closer. 

" We should put some ice on that..... Sorry if I scared you there...." Ken murmered, stunned that he actually touched her without asking. Ken got up, and walked into the kitchen. Miyako tried to regain her thoughts. _What just happened? I don't get it, why is he so afraid to touch people, and why do I act like I do when people touch me? I don't get what's wrong with me!_ Miyako screamed in her head, very frustrated. Ken came back with the ice pack wrapped in a cloth, and applied it to her bruise gently. 

The cold startled Miyako, and her skin shivered and moved. Ken made sure this time he didn't touch her. Miyako eyed him suspiciously. 

  
" Ken, why are you so afraid of touch? I don't get it." Ken looked up at Miyako. He sighed. 

  
" I figure if I don't touch anyone, I'm staying out of the way, and they'll just go on about their lives like normal, without having anything to do with me. And, I guess I'm afraid that'll I'll burn at the touch of something pure, I guess....." Ken sighed again, and took the ice of Miyako's bruise. He took it back to the kitchen, shoved it in the freezer and turned around, expecting Miyako to be sitting on the couch. Not. 

Miyako was standing in front of him. Ken was afraid she was going to slap him. Miyako reached over, and put her bare hand on Ken's face. Ken's eyes widened a lot. This time, he really felt like he was going to burn. Miyako gasped. 

  
" Ken, you're as cold as ice!" She exclaimed. " No, I correct myself, you're colder then ice!" 

Miyako grabbed Ken by the arm, and hoisted him to the sink. She grabbed a hot cloth, and soaked it with boiling hot water. 

  
" I'm surprised you don't have Hypothermia! Stand still!" She exclaimed, grabbed his head and bending it down. Miyako moved his hair, and put the burning cloth on the back of Ken's neck. He yelped as the hot cloth made connection. It felt like fire. Miyako held the cloth on, and Ken's hands frantically looked for a way to get the cloth off. He accidentally hit his hand on the counter. 

  
" Yeowch!" Ken cried out. Miyako removed the cloth and observed the damage. A big red spot was the symptom, and the diagnosis was: Don't make Miyako made! Miyako grabbed Ken by the back of his shirt, and straightened him out. Ken had wide eyes. She put her hand on his face, and then grabbed his hands in hers. 

  
" Well, at least you're not freezing. But you're still so cold....." Miyako murmered. Then she noticed something. Ken was shaking in fear of burning up at her touch. Miyako sighed. 

" Ken, you're not that bad. You won't burn up! You can't, you're to good inside and out!" Miyako stated, trying to get him to not be afraid. Ken shook his head and closed his eyes. 

  
" I'm not that good, either. She woke the spore up, and it's killing me..." Ken whispered, knowing he was right. Miyako thought for a moment. _What the hell is a spore? What the hell is he talking about? And what the hell is with me and the word hell right now???_ ?Miyako tilted Ken's head back up, his eyes still closed. 

  
" You still don't believe me?" She asked. Ken shook his head, not opening his eyes. Miyako sighed. _Well, there's only one way..... At least it's a win-win situation.... I think...... Oh, hell, with my luck this will all blow up in my face, or I'll trip and fall flat on my face....._ Miyako thought. 

" Ken, open you're eyes." Miyako ordered. Ken slowly opened his eyes. Miyako ready herself. 

  
" I am going to prove that you won't burn up." She stated. Ken was about to turn away, when Miyako leaned up and forward, pressing her lips hard against his. Ken was stunned. He couldn't move, and he was slowly growing unafraid. Miyako broke the kiss, and stared back into the eyes of a shocked Ken. She moved away from him, pulling him to his own room. 

" So...What computer games do you have?" 

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ya. BLAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! R&R !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BLAH! R&R. Sorry about dat....... 


	6. Bite

_**ELP :Uhhh....I don't own Digimon, so just read. I got the idea of the outfit and the blood god from blade, so don't sue me....**_   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

After about an hour of playing Tribes 2, Miyako and Ken walked out of his room, and sat on the couch. Ken was still a little stunned, but was starting to understand. Miyako's D-terminal went off, and she popped it open. While she read, Ken went and got dressed, and then came back into the living room. Miyako closed the D-terminal, and looked Ken in the eye. 

" Keroline just struck. She and Scattermon just knocked down the great Wall Of Infinity Mountain. They're going for the peak! We have to go help the others! They said that we should bring something to fight with." Ken nodded, and ran into his room. 

Ken tore open his closet, and pulled out a black vest, loaded with many stakes of silver, lots of needles, and rope. He switched his shirt for the vest. He closed the vest at the front with the straps, and then pulled out some black pants. He pulled on those. The pants had silver stakes on the side, along with one or two needles of blue liquid. He pulled on a long black trench coat, and shoved a sword in the hole at the back of the neck. He slipped on gloves, {black} and pulled on a pair of black sunglasses. He walked out of the room, after slipping on black army boots. 

Miyako stared at Ken. He looked like a vampire, or something that killed them. He handed Miyako a silver stake. 

" Use it. Let's go. Don't want to keep them waiting." Ken stated, picking up Wormmon. They all walked into the room, and with Hawkmon on her shoulder, Wormmon on Ken's, Miyako and Ken were sucked into the Digiworld. 

Ken observed the territory they were in. It was a harsh, baron land, and it was all black. The Digidestined were at the foot, watching Keroline and Scattermon clamber up the cliff. Ken and Miyako ran over to the group. They were a little nervous about Ken's new look, but confused about why Keroline was going up Infinity Mountain. 

" Why would she want Infinity Mountain?" T.K asked, a little confused. Ken thought for a moment. Then, it hit him. The one thing, that every even being wants, that the whole world should never have learned about. The one dream of every little sick kid, the heaven for all Vampires, the beautiful sanctuary of the dead. 

" S**T!!!!! SHE'S GOING FOR THE TEMPLE OF THE BLOOD GOD!!!! Ken yelled, running forward to the mountain. Ken started to rapidly climb the mountain, catching up to Keroline and Scattermon, yelling at them to stop. The others got their Digimon to Digivolve, and either flew or climbed up the mountain. Miyako was quite stunned at how far Ken could leap upward, and how fast he could climb. Keroline suddenly turned around, and a huge fire spirit flew from her hand, and the Digidestined had to land on the side of the mountain to dodge. Keroline turned back toward the top, and started to climb again. 

Scattermon turned around, and shot at Ken. A blast sent Ken flying down, and he barely caught the edge. Ken started up again, like an animal on the hunt. Keroline and Scattermon reached a cave, and ran into it. Ken leapt up on the platform like ledge, and stopped for a moment. The Digidestined finally made it up the cliff, and ran around to the front of him. 

" What's going on!?" Davis yelled, throwing his hands in the air. Ken sighed deeply, and looked down, thinking, pondering. Ken looked up again, and then frowned more. 

" You want to know what's going on? I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S GOING ON! THOUSANDS UPON THOUSANDS OF PEOPLE AND DIGIMON WILL DIE IF THEY FIGURE OUT THE SECRET OF THE TEMPLE, THAT'S WHAT!!!!!" Ken screamed, anger flaring. " AND, IT'LL BE ALL MY FAULT!" Ken was breaking down. He dropped to his knees, letting his pain bottle up. Then, he started to cry blood. Blood streamed out of his eyes, and dripped on to the rough ground under them, and slowly seeped into the ground, causing a great, unknown moan of sorrow from Infinity Mountain. 

" Ken, what is the temple of the blood god?" Cody asked, steaming. Ken looked up, then rose to his feet. Ken looked very pale and gaunt. 

" The Temple of the Blood god is the home of the most powerful unknown god. He's the vampire race King, and he wants nothing but to rule the earth. Luckily, about 4 years ago, the Hell mouth was closed, and he was defeated. But, in order to defeat him, they had to make the one who opened it cry for what he did. His name was Osamu Ichijouji, my brother. He had made the blood of a good person spill in death into the Hell mouth, letting it loose. I guess he wanted power. "

"The blood God released evil all over the worlds. Thank the heavens that it was stopped. They say a warrior got Osamu to cry, and then defeated the Blood God, sending him back into the Hell mouth. But that wasn't the case. The true story, is that the warrior sealed him within the rose, and sent him to be trapped within a pure soul. Now, if Keromon and Scattermon open that portal, then the blood God will have enough power to escape. If he does, we're all doomed." Ken explained, looking at the sky. Everyone let out a gasp. Ken walked forward, to the cave. Miyako spoke up just as he was in front of the opening. 

" So, I guess that pure soul is me, right?" She asked, very plain, excepting her bad luck. Ken turned around, and nodded. 

" I hope you know, that the rose has every soul on earth within it. I won't let the blood God take people like you guys away, and I certainly won't let him out." Ken stated. Ken drew the sword from his back, and ran into the cave. And Miyako stood there, helmet off, the wind blowing her hair wild. She stared into the cave, and then at everyone else. 

" I knew I had bad luck, I knew it. But nooo, everyone thought that I just needed therapy. **Well, now they can kiss my #*^&!*$ @$$ for being wrong!" **Miyako mumbled, and then she turned to the side of the cliff, stomping over to it. She cupped her hands around her mouth. "  _**YOU WERE ALL #*^&!*$ WRONG!!!!!!**_ " She screamed, letting the echo satisfy her anger. 

_**With Ken **_

Ken ran through the darkness, keeping silent. He came to an opening, and stopped dead in his tracks. Keromon and Scattermon were standing, reading from a black and old book. A huge container, black and gold, was open, in the shape of a human. Ken slowly snuck up, sliding on the walls without sound. Keromon suddenly whirled around, and spotted Ken. She laughed. 

" You are so predictable, young one. Oh well.... I believe I need your blood to make this all work, am I right?" She asked, taunting Ken. She was wearing a mini-skirt, high boots, a really low cut shirt that showed cleavage and stomach, a flared collar, and long gloves. Scattermon attacked suddenly, and Ken was forced to dodge. A bunch of punks and Goth looking creatures emerged from the walls, and attacked. Ken tore through them, stabbing the chest, decapitating, using everything as a weapon. Finally, when the onslaught was done, Ken was left standing, and charged. 

He threw a needle into Scattermon, and landed on the ground after leaping. Scattermon burst into pieces, and Keromon was stunned, standing there with a look of disgust on her face. She then laughed, and a fire column rose around Ken, scorching his overcoat right off. Ken threw the coat down, and was left with bare arms, gloves and a vest on his torso and arms. Keromon came up from behind, and shoved him into the device. A bunch of creatures swarmed in, and Ken was locked into the device. The lid was closed, and he was pulled up with the device, up to the second floor of the great temple. 

" Buh, Bye, Carrier. " She smiled, and with the press of a button, Ken was screaming, feeling things dig into his neck, wrists, knees, and back. 

_**With Miyako **_

Miyako and the others slowly snuck onto the second floor, having found a secret way in. Miyako stepped out into a big platform, with no light at all coming through the roof, minus the small hole at the top, above a huge case thing. The rest stepped out, and noticed that the screaming stopped. Miyako stared at the case, and gasped when she spotted the flowing blood out of the bottom, into a tunnel of pipes and indents. T.K and Davis unlatched the locks on the case, and opened the door. Kari gasped as Ken slumped out, bleeding all over. Miyako dropped to his side, while Cody stood stunned and paralyzed. Ken looked dead. Miyako pulled him up into her long arms, and shook him slightly. Ken groaned, and looked straight at Miyako, then, closed his eyes. 

" I-I-I Failed you...... I failed you all...." Ken groaned, shaking in anger. Miyako stared away, and then back at Ken. His mouth was slightly parted, just enough to see to fangs. Miyako's eyes shot wide open in realization. It hit her hard. Then, she remembered how Vampires needed blood, and could take it from others. She pulled Ken's head up to her, and leaned down, pulling away hair from her neck, and leaning so the neck was exposed. 

" Take it." She stated. Ken's groaned. 

" No, that'll-" 

" It's me, or the worlds. Take it, that's a demand." Miyako growled. Ken sighed deeply, and raised his head, opened his mouth, and bite into Miyako's neck, hitting the jugular vein. Miyako just looked around, not sure why it didn't hurt, but kind of felt good. Kari and T.K were repulsed, Cody was still stunned, and Davis was observing as much as he could. Ken's wounds healed at an amazing rate of about a minute, and Miyako was losing more blood. About a minute later, Ken was on his knees, still drinking. He then doubled over off of her, blood dripping off his fangs and onto the ground. 

He crawled over to Miyako, and pulled her head up. He wiped off the blood, and reached into his pocket, pulling out a needle. He jabbed it into her neck, and the garlic smelling drug pushed into her blood. he pulled it out, and Miyako's fang wounds burned off, and Ken smiled, gently setting her head down. Miyako fell asleep, and Ken got up and looked over the side of the platform, and made a running lung off the side. He flew like a bird, arms spread out. He flipped and landed, grabbing his sword, and tearing through the monsters. After the last one had fallen, Ken turned to Keromon. She smiled, and a drop of blood slowly hit her arm, and a great blast of energy sent Ken into the wall. A huge flame dragon flew into Keromon, and she laughed as the energy stopped. Ken rose to his feet, and stared. 

" Welcome to the end, dearest Carrier." She laughed. Ken raised his sword into the air..... 

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

ELP: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! CLIFFHANGER!! 

Sammy: R&R! 


	7. The Fine Print

ELP: Here is goes. I don't own Digimon. 

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Ken raised his sword, ready to attack at the right moment. Miyako and the Digidestined had slowly snuck down onto the ground floor, and were looking through a big book Miyako had swiped. Keromon made a sword flip into the air, and come to her. She swung it around in her hand. Ken ran forward, and they started to fight. Their swords clashed, energy flaring each time. Green for Ken, red for Keromon. Keromon wasn't as good, but was holding easily. Ken went all out, and snapped the sword away, kicking Keromon up. He slashed her hand, which flew off, and tried to slice her in half. She just pulled back together. 

" It's to late you fool! Nothing you can do will ever stop me!" She laughed. Miyako read something in the book, in an old language. She could somehow understand it. Miyako started to laugh. She stood up, and walked onto the platform, and kept laughing, cracking up at what she found. Ken walked over to her, and looked over her shoulder. He then started to laugh, and point at the confused Keromon. She raised an eyebrow. 

" What?" She asked, swinging the sword around. Miyako stopped laughing for a moment, but humor was in her voice. 

" You're more of an airhead then Davis is! I bet you don't even know what's going to happen in 5 minutes, do you?" She laughed out. Miyako had a nasty and evil glint in her eyes. 

" I'll take over the world?" Keromon guessed. Miyako and Ken looked at each other, and cracked up laughing. 

" Call on the Loser Anthem! You forgot to read the fine print!" Ken laughed out in a sing-song voice. Keromon growled. 

" And what is that, you sarcastic RAT BRAIN!" She yelled. Miyako grinned, and put a finger on the page where the print was. 

" As soon as the portal is opened, the countdown from 10 minutes starts. You've already wasted 5. Then, the portal will close, and whatever evil was released will be locked away." Miyako stated, still grinning. Keromon's jaw dropped. 

" WHAT!!!??? THAT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!!!" She screamed. Ken and Miyako laughed and snickered. Miyako threw the book behind her, and it crashed against the wall. 

" Well, we don't need that anymore! Hehehe Loser........" She laughed out. When they stopped laughing, they looked at the puffed up Keromon. Ken yawned. 

" You know, if she was smart, she'd rush me by now. Imagine that, huh?" Ken said casually, like Keromon wasn't even there. Miyako nodded. Keromon threw her sword at Ken, who just caught it inches before Miyako's nose. She blinked, and laughed again, scratching her nose. Ken tossed the sword aside, and looked at Miyako's watch with her, while Keromon was winding up for a shot. 

" About a minute left." They said in unison. Ken and Miyako dove to the side to avoid a huge fire dragon made by Keromon. It was following them, having it's own mind. Ken picked up Miyako, and ran really fast. Miyako jumped from Ken's arms at Keromon, shoving her down, and punching her with all her strength. The Dragon barely missed Ken, who was still running, while Miyako was trying to hurt Keromon. 

_45 Seconds_

The dragon soared in front of Ken, and flew through him. Ken screamed, and was thrown to the ground. He got up, and had to jump high to avoid the Dragon. Miyako had her hands full as well, not having enough strength to keep Keromon down. She was thrown off, and Keromon leapt up. Miyako jumped up as well, meeting nose to nose with Keromon. Miyako tried not to look afraid, but very angry and mean. Keromon was worse, anger wise. Miyako's hands clenched, and she ducked to avoid a punch from Keromon. She snapped her hands up in hope of hitting. She hit dead center of Keromon's chin, sending her up into the air. Miyako quickly threw her leg up in a high kick, nailing Keromon in the stomach. Keromon recovered, grabbed Miyako's foot, and threw her into the air. Miyako cried out in alarm. She swam through the air, or tried, and barely dodged a kick from Keromon. 

_30 Seconds_

Ken was dodging feverishly, jumping from side to side to avoid the Dragon. Miyako had to keep on her toes, dodging punches and kicks, along with the occasional fireball. Ken leapt out of the way again, and met back to back with Miyako. They waiting, Ken's hand curling back around Miyako's waist. When the Dragon and Keromon were running and flying forward full speed, Ken leapt up, sending them soaring above the two evil creatures. Keromon and the Dragon crashed, and were sent sprawling. Ken landed, let go of Miyako, and faced them. 

_10 Seconds_

Miyako was once again dodging beside Ken. 

" 9!" She shouted, blocking one of Keromon's punches. Ken leapt over the dragon as it soared under him. 

" 8!" He shouted like her, counting down. Miyako jumped as high as she could, over Keromon's kick. 

" 7!" She yelled, smashing Keromon in the side of the head with her fist. Ken did the Matrix to avoid the Dragon again. 

"6!' He screamed and groaned, feeling a pull as he had to leap up from the ground. Miyako ducked under a punch, and threw a trip at Keromon, kicking out her feet with her own foot. 

"5!' She exclaimed, rolling away from a heel kick after Keromon got up. Ken ran up a wall, and leapt behind the Dragon, running again. 

"4!" He yelled again, as loud as he could. Miyako threw 5 punches, each one hitting by luck. 

"3!" She screamed, very nervous at the look Keromon was giving her. Ken ran past Keromon and Miyako, the Dragon following. 

"2!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled, his voice trailing behind his running. Miyako kicked Keromon hard in the face, jumped up, and tried a drop kick, hitting Keromon hard, and landing on the ground. 

"1!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled in joy. Ken turned around, just as the Dragon disappeared. He ran over to Miyako, and faced a scared Keromon. Miyako smiled. 

" Now, what where you saying, about you owning me?" Miyako said, cracking her knuckles. Keromon laughed nervously. 

" I was just......joking around, yeah......" Keromon tried to explain a lie. Ken grinned. 

" Well, you know, we could kill you, that one I like, we can let you go, that's not going to happen, or, we throw you in with them." Ken's eyes glinted demonically as he pointed to the heaping pile of Demons in the portal. Miyako particularly liked the last one, very much. Keromon looked down, and sighed. 

" I'll go with the second one, thank you." She stated, giving a fake solute. 

" Bye." She laughed, and with a poof, she was gone. Miyako looked around, and when the portal closed, she sighed. 

" Well, at least we beat her..... WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOO!!!!!!! I AM THE BEST!!!!" Miyako yelled, jumping up and down in glee, not caring that half of her face was black and blue from getting hit. Ken laughed in glee as well, smiling. The Digidestined came out from behind the pedestals, and laughed in rejoice and jumped around. And then they all walked out of the Temple, and enjoyed the sunlight. Ken smiled wide. Miyako had already hugged him tight, and actually picked him up in glee. Ken stretched his long limbs, sighed, and started to walk down the path to the foot of the mountain. Miyako ran and caught up with him, still smiling. 

" Hey, we did it! No, not them, not some other geezer, me and you! That rocked! Though my face hurts, but who cares!" She exclaimed. Ken laughed, and stretched a hand forward, checking her neck. No scars. He had caught it. 

" I'm lucky I caught the bite before it killed you. Miyako, that was........Brave of you. I never expected you to help me." He said, removing his hand from her neck. Miyako smirked. 

" Well, maybe not some other smuck, but not me! I'll always help a friend in need!" She declared, putting a hand over her heart and puffing up like a bull frog. Ken started to laugh, and Miyako smiled and laughed as well. 

" Ken? Do you think I can still stay at your house?" She asked. Ken grinned. 

" Well, yeah! Of course, you're always welcome among my family!" Ken stated, putting a finger in the air. Miyako smiled, and laughed with Ken. She then grabbed his hand for some reason, and they walked down the mountain, Wormmon an Hawkmon behind them, and Kari taking a picture of it all. Ken and Miyako went through the portal, and landed in his room on their rears. Robert and Marie were there, and the bed was all set up. Ken smiled, got up, and helped Miyako up. Robert raised an eyebrow. 

" So that's how it works..... Well, the bed's all set up for you. And why is there a bruise on her face now?" He asked. Miyako sighed. 

" Saving the world has it's ups and downs. Getting kicked and punched in the face is one of the downs. But getting to jump and dance around like an idiot and yell ' I'm the best ' is one of the ups." She said, pointing up. Ken laughed, but then his stomach growled. He sweat dropped. 

" Getting to eat is an up, as well." He stated. They all laughed, and ate a big lunch, and then Miyako and Ken sat down on the couch, with icepacks on their faces, knees, arms and necks. Marie gave the remote to Miyako, and she flipped through the channels. Ken made her stop at the news. 

"_ A flying fire Dragon with a woman inside flew over the bridge today. No information was given out to us." Ken and Miyako's jaws dropped open. Robert and Marie noticed this. _

" That was the bad person?" Marie asked. They both nodded, and Miyako looked at Ken, and Ken looked at Miyako. 

" This isn't funny." They said in unison. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

ELP: A sequel coming soon. 

Sammy: R&R! 


End file.
